dragonballgenerationroleplayinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Capsule Corporation
The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building, and the surrounding area, is large enough to have held the whole of the Namekian race after Frieza destroyed their planet and until they are wished to New Namek. You will be able to work and RP here. *Accountant - Z 50 per hour *Engineer - Z 100 per hour *Developer - Z 70 per hour *Scientist - Z 200 per hour RP Zone The D Team lands on the front lawn."This place looks familer....." Cam says. He then looks around and the rest of the Team follows him."I've been here before........" He says. "Hmph you guys love to follow me don't you, well I'll show you", Cal says charging a energy in his hand. "Cal"! "Don't you dare, if you fire another attack I will rip your head off", Bulma says coming out the door. Cam immediately ignores Cal and sees Bulma wide eyed."BULMA???" He says running towards her and stops next to her."Long time since I have seen you, ehh?" "Oh my goodness, How are you doing Cam", Bulma asked. "Wait you know this loser", Cal asked. "WOMAN, WOMAN"! "WHERE'S MY SANDWITCH", A angry Vegeta says coming outside. ' "Uh oh, he's on his man period again", Cal joked. Vegeta hears Cal's comment and shoots a energy blast at him that sends him flying a mile away. "Here we go again", Bulma says irritated by the boys of the house "Great!" Cam says completely ignoring the other guys."You havent changed at bit." Cam says looking at her blue hair.Frost comes between the two."Hi nice to meet you I am Frost." Frost shakes her hand and immediately counts her as competion."Cam looks around and see's baby Trunks."Woah...Bulma is that your kid?!!" He says walking up to little Trunks.All through this it was Vegeta vs Cal and Targo. "How about you and your friends stay for dinner", Bulma says. "Wait hold up Bulms, he can't say here, he's rude, ignorant, and irritating and I don't like him", Cal says. "Cal you just described yourself", Bulma says, "But anyway as I was saying we are currently training because of a upcoming threat against the Androids and everyone's been training like crazy, don't get me started on how many times Vegeta has broken the GT room". "Whatever let's get out of here Vegeta", Cal says leaving. "Hmph couldn't agree with you more", Vegeta says following him. "You have to excuse them they are Ego BFF's", Bulma says. Cam laughs and looks at Bulma for a sec."When did you get so short?" He asks her.Frost punches him the arm."Rude." She says."This is not exciting at all.Ima go find those two." Targo says taking off.Cam puts his right arm around Bulma."I dont know how many times I have almost died here in this house." He smiles looking towards it.Frost looks at them both and get Jealous so she puts Cam's left arm around her."So who is that Cal guys and whats his deal? I dont remeber seeing him here when I was last on earth." "He doesn't like me to talk about this but when we found him on a planet that was owned by Frieza", Bulma says."Cal's mom had died and his father went to go work under Frieza, being alone Cal was placed where all the other kids were placed and that was in a place where they were made into slaves to work for the rest of their lives unless Frieza had told them different". "We managed to find him with Flow who was their so she can work as a warrior under Frieza because she was royalty, but in the end we managed to get everyone off the planet and Cal and Flow came to live at Capsule Corp". "Yeah but Cal is still upset about it as he lost his best friend there too", Flow says as she cuts in. Cam looks down tearing up a little."I know how it feels to lose every one you care about." He wipes a tear away and looks at the two girls."So about that treat? Are they strong?" Cam says. "They are suppose to be a huge threat to Earth", Bulma says,"A lavender haired boy from the future told us that they are extremely strong and a threat to Earth, hopefully we can stop them". "Lavandar hair?" She looks at Cam and they telepathically talk."Trunks?" Frost says."Probably,but dont tell Bulma about him. It could seriously mess up the timeline." Cam looks at Bulma and smiles."Dont worry,Bulma everything will be fine.THe D-Team is on it." He removes his arms around the girls and powers up to his fullest(Mega Traxer)."Cam?! Shouldnt we eat first??" Frost says.Cam powers down and smiles."Oh yeah,food." Cam then picks up Baby Trunks. "Great I'll go fix up something in the kitchen now", Bulma says,"You can make yourself comfortable in the living room". "So you all are still here what a surprise", Vegeta says as he walks through the door,"You all better not interrupt my train or I'll eviscerate you all". "Oh Yeah Vegeta." Cam says with Trunks in his hands."I was wondering if I could train with you.Just for like a quick sec." Targo lands infront of the house and walks in badly hurt."Targo,what happened to you?" Targo smiled."You know how I cant fly yet,not that I want to,but I fell down a mountain." "Ha you train with me, it's bad enough the children train with me", Vegeta says,"Besides you couldn't take my training because you are weak just like your weak friend Tar go over there". Just then Cal bust in the door breathing hard,"I just assaulted a officer and the cops are after me, I'll be up in my room and don't you say nothing to nobody", Cal says running upstairs. A cop bust in the door,"Where's the boy", the cop ask. "Upstairs", everyone says at once. "Come on Vegeta I havent had a good match or sparring partner since..""HEY!" Frost and Targo yells interupting Cam."Come on Vegeta ,do a saiyan to saiyan solid." Cam says."Or maybe a Super Saiyan solid?" "S-Super Saiyan, not another one", Vegeta says angry,"I will not only destroy you but I will prove to you who's the real man, you're on". "Vegetables why don't you calm down", Bulma says. The two cops carry Cal out the door to jail while Cam challenges Vegeta, "No no , Bulma help me out", Cal says. ""Mam do you want to pay for his bail", the first cop says. "Not really he didn't even do the dishes last night, so take him away", Bulma responds. "Noooooooo", Cal says as he is taken yo jail. "Alright you pick a suitable location for our battle", Vegeta says to Cam,"Or in other words your grave". "Don't worry,Cal." Targo says pulling out enough for his bail."Alright officers here you guys go and while your at it,get yourself a box of donuts." He looks at the badge and at a family photo next to it."Vinnie,take care take care of that family of yours." THe cops let go of Cal and except the money and leaves."You alright,Cal?" Cam smiles at Vegeta "Okay, Vegeta." He looks at Bulma and gives her a hug."I will be back later." He then takes off for Battle Island. Cam lands back on the lawn of Capsule Corp ,after beating Vegeta."Hey Bulma! You there?" He says limping towards the building. Cam lands on the lawn of the Capsule Corp house,after spending the 6 month training session he had with his team.He walks silently to the door and knocks. "Oh it's you", Cal says after he opens the door. "Question, do you have a house?". ""Because I sure don't see you there". "Cal!", Bulma says as she comes to the door. "It's always good to see you Cam", she says. "Come in". Cam looks at Cal."My house exploded into a million pieces." He says smiling.He then looks to Bulma and grins."Thank you Bulma." He says walking in."So how's everything?" He says to them both suprised at how large the house is. "Boo boo", Cal says walking away. As Bulma leads Cam into the house she leads him into the living room where a young teen saiyan. As the young saiyan realizes that Cam walks in he gets off the couch and walks away. Bulma: "Oh don't mind him, that's just Natch". "He recently came back from a training mission. Cam see's Natch walk away."Natch huh? Nice name." He says.He already knew he walked away but he felt a strange energy from him."So how's Trunks?" He says trying not to let on that he actuallycame there to discuss something more important than catching up. "Trunks is fine", Bulma says."He's gonna grow up to be a big strong warrior like his father". "I'm sure he will be." He says walking along with her."So where is ol Vege anyway?"